The Next Adventure
by willworkforramen
Summary: "Are you ready?" She teased. "I can't recall ever being more ready in my life." They spent the past few years exploring and experiencing the world together; but they always found themselves coming back to the same place. Out of all the things they had discovered, the most important was each other. [One-shot]


Autumn leaves of red, brown, and gold danced in circles down the winding forest path as Newt walked forward. He gazed at the trees that encompassed him on each side, admiring the sunlight peeking between them in glistening streaks that illuminated his path. A litter of Nifflers ran past him to the left, frantically scurrying with pieces of jewelry in their mouths before they all disappeared into their burrow. He smirked down at them as he continued to walk. A sense of serenity was in the air throughout the forest, interrupted only by the sound of dead leaves crunching beneath his feet and the soft calls of animals in the trees.

No matter where he went or what he did, few places had he ever been to, in all of this travels, soothed his soul like this forest. The scent of dew, fresh dirt, and all of the other magnificent pieces that made up the whole of nature always made him feel alive. He had felt this instinctual attraction as long as he could remember; he was always the free spirit, and as his mother always called him, a "feral child". In the wild, he could escape—all of the people, all of the noise, all of the politics, all of the things which made up modern society.

But, in no other forest in the world had he created so many memories. When Newt first brought Tina along with on his travels, shortly after he had visited her to give her the very first print of his newly published Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, this was the first place they spent the night together. He could still see the fireflies dancing between them and lighting up her eyes as they sat beside their tent, slowly revealing their past, their hopes, dreams, and fears to each other. It was the first time she cried in front of him, and it was the first time he tasted her lips.

He was home.

Tina stood there with a look of peace throughout her features as she stared at the top of the trees that were towering before her, feeling teasing hints of warmth from the sun softly caress her skin. She closed her eyes and took in the tranquility of all of the nature surrounding her; the subtle, romantic breeze which shook the leaves and her body ever so gently, the sounds of the Earth that quietly sang to her like a lullaby, and the serene feeling of connecting to the planet itself. She had always had an appreciation for beauty, the little that she could find living in New York City; as she strolled through Central Park, she would admire the little glimpse of nature the city had allowed her, and would even be thankful for a glimpse of a tree along the sidewalk. She had gone on trips with her sister before, when they would go camping or visited a forest preserve with friends.

But Newt, with all of his passion for magical creatures and all of the travelling she had accompanied him on, had awakened a need inside her. She learned how to recognize the inner calling to connect to her roots, and since then, had never been able to ignore it. By now they had taken so many trips at different ends of the planet, from the depths of the tropical Amazon rainforest in Brazil, to the radiant arctic landscapes of Russia, and the sizzling desert sands of the Black Rock Desert in Nevada. She had no idea the amount of beauty, experience, and awakening there was to be found throughout the world, until she met him. Regardless, even though with Newt she had gained so many new experiences and learned so much about not only all that she had been missing her entire life, but herself—this forest was living and breathing with her memories through years of discovery and exploration. No matter where they went, they found themselves always retreating back to this forest, even if just for a night, to consume and live among everything they had created here.

She was home.

Newt's path soon came to an end, and there it expanded into a gigantic enclosure of trees; the harvest sun finally had broken through and brightened the entire area, like a little portal to heaven had been reserved just for him. He shielded his eyes for a moment as he continued to walk forward, as Fickett, the Bowtruckle who had become extremely attached to him, popped out of his pocket and squeaked enthusiastically.

"Me too, friend." He smiled down at the creature. It squeaked once more before going back down into his front pocket.

His eyes finally adjusted, and he was able to look up. Spanning several feet both across and to the sky was an intricate, exquisite arch made of spiraling vines and wood roots; accented along the length of it were ripening forest leaves, shining in the sunlight in their various shades of autumn. At the very top of the arch was a bundle of enormous assorted flowers, ranging in yellow, orange, and red pigments, some of which whose extended leaves hung down in the center in spirals. As he walked closer, he did his best to absorb the overwhelming artistry of nature before him.

He heard a light giggle, causing him to immediately look down and gaze into the richest, deepest blend of brown hues he ever had the pleasure of seeing, which he could only find contained within his lover's eyes. He drew his breath at the sight of her, feeling his heart start to palpitate. The enchantment he felt by her never lessened, no matter how many times he heard her laugh, saw her smile, or so much as laid eyes upon her.

Her luminous cocoa hair was pinned and curled perfectly in a bob that shaped her face; her eyes glowed in the sunlight as she looked straight into his piercing blues, and her lips were painted a sultry scarlet and turned upwards at each corner. She wore an elegant, glistening white gown that went down to her ankles, sleek along her curves but flowing at the bottom; the sleeves were made up of only a chain of silver stones, interconnected in an intricate pattern, which then expanded on top of the front of her dress, cascading downward until ending at her hips. Draped across her chest were chains of pearl that almost extended to her navel. He finally let his breath escape his chest as he grinned at her, trying to take in the alluring woman, and nature, that he was surrounded by.

"Are you ready?" She teased.

"I can't recall ever being more ready in my life." He answered calmly.

He stepped towards her as she turned to stand beneath the arch. They both now faced each other, the spiraled leaves from the flowers hanging down at varied lengths around them, encompassing them. The soft breeze blew as they locked eyes, her warm brown meeting his icy blue.

"The first time I met you, you tried to arrest me," Newt began, which caused Tina to laugh and her cheeks turn a light rose.

"Now, I had been arrested many times before, as you know—trespassing to save animals and the like-and it was always a bit life-changing in one way or another, of course." He joked as she smiled up at him. He swallowed, feeling nervousness rise up in his chest.

"B-but I had no idea that my life was about to be permanently… and completely be flipped upside down.

I had no idea that it was going to be the start of everything I never knew I needed… that was, until I met you.

I realized that I didn't have to be alone anymore.

And that was exciting, but, to be blunt… terrifying, as well. That was what I had known for a long time.

When I came back for you, I knew I was coming back for—well—my partner. Not just my partner in confronting evil, or in finding and caring for magical creatures, or to go on adventures with. I was coming back for my partner for the rest of my life, in all of my life."

Tears pooled in her eyes, as well as his, which made his cheeks turn a soft red as he looked away for a moment to dry his eyes on his sleeve. She took a moment to compose herself as well, looking down at the ground and then clearing her throat as she met his eyes once more. She reassuringly grabbed his left hand, which he immediately squeezed in return as he held it.

"Newt, I knew from that day, too, that you were going to be a part of my life forever. I didn't know in what way… I didn't know how anything was going to work. But I knew that I couldn't let you be a phase, to one day be with me only in my memory.

I had never met a man so full of wonder, so thirsty for knowledge, so filled with compassion.

You opened my eyes to an entire new world I could have only ever dreamed of being a part of, if it wasn't for you.

You introduced me to adventure, you introduced me to excitement I had never known before, and you introduced me to so many experiences that I could never be able to describe.

But, more than anything… you awakened me. You opened up my heart and my very soul, Newt Scamander.

You make me feel alive. You make me grow. You make me discover. You make me learn."

He tightened his hand around hers, fighting the tears that were threatening to surface once more.

"And… I never, ever want that to stop."

She couldn't help but smile as widely as she ever had in her life as a tear flowed down her cheek, with her heart pounding so strongly in her chest that she felt like it was going to burst. She watched him dig into the pocket of his jacket, revealing a clearly worn, but loved, breathtaking white gold ring. A gorgeous oval-cut Peridot was fixed in the center, glistening in the sun.

"T-this belonged to my great grandmother," He stammered, looking down at the ring before looking up at her. "She gave it to me when I was just a child. She told me to save it until I met the woman I would never forget."

He raised the hand he was holding up between them, letting go only to slowly glide the ring upon her finger. Her breathing slowed as she admired the delicate ring, and Newt felt an overwhelming sense of elation as he admired her.

"May I kiss the bride?"

She looked up at him, her heart melting at the sight of the man before her. His messy, light brown hair was glowing in the light, and his azure eyes shined bright as he yearned to kiss his bride. His freckles, which had always been a weakness of hers, looked as adorable as ever spread across his boyish features with his wide, crooked smile. She nodded, unable to make any sound because of how overwhelmed she was by this moment.

He lightly grabbed her chin, tilting her head up just enough so that he could firmly place his lips on hers. She placed both hands on his chest underneath his jacket, feeling the warmth of his skin from over his shirt with her fingertips. Both arms he then wrapped around her, pulling her body against his, and their kiss intensified with passion. Her hands raised to the edge of his jawline on both sides, with her fingers gently entangled in his hair.

After a few moments, they slowly backed away from one another, still wrapped together in his arms but able to meet each other's gaze.

"Well, Mrs. Scamander…" He glanced down at her enticing lips, his eyes scanning up her face until he met her eyes once more. "On to our next adventure."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, so here is my little one-shot of Newt and Tina's wedding. This is a short one because I wanted to simply capture the ceremony itself. I thought a private, intimate wedding in nature would fit them perfectly, and I just think they are so adorable! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
